The price of hay and feed concentrate have risen significantly over the past several years and based on the futures market and the reduction in hay acres, this trend appears to be staying. This increase in feed prices creates more of a financial burden on horse owners since a typical horse diet will contain hay and 3 to 10 pounds of grain depending on activity.